


The Eyes Have It

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, UST, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must always watch your opponent's eyes. They will betray his intent." Or, Teyla teaches Rodney how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> And next in the [challenge](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/44628.html) we have SJHW_Tolerance, Elvinborn, Alianne, and Peanutbutterer's requests for Rodney/Teyla.
> 
> Peanutbutterer provided the correct name for the kimono-type robe Rodney wears. Thanks!
> 
> And apparently I lapse into unforgiveably sappy cliches when out of my comfort zone. Sorry.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ March 2007.

"Oof!"

Rodney bent in half as Teyla's fighting stick thwacked across his stomach. In his opinion, the protective padding didn't do its job nearly well enough. He'd get someone on his staff to work on a more effective design immediately.

"What did you do wrong, Dr. McKay?"

Rodney straightened and turned to face his attacker. After that one training session with Ronon he'd thought maybe Teyla would be a better choice, but he was second-guessing that decision now. He should have known better, given how frequently she kicked Sheppard's ass. "I let you hit me?"

He would have sworn she sighed. "You took your eyes away."

"I didn't!" he objected indignantly. If there was one thing he'd taken away from that lesson with Ronon, it was to keep his eyes on his target. "I watched your stick the entire time!"

"Exactly." Teyla seemed to be agreeing with him, which confused Rodney.

He gingerly rubbed a hand over his stomach. "And that's the problem?"

"It is. My stave can deceive you; if you are focused entirely on where it is, you do not know where it will be. By the time you know where it is going it is already too late to defend yourself." She feinted with her fighting stick, easily moving around his belated attempt to block in order to tap him lightly on his padded stomach.

"That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Teyla ignored his protest. "You must always watch your opponent's eyes. They will betray his intent." She swung her stick. "Again."

Rodney adjusted his stance in the way he'd been taught, at the last minute remembering to watch Teyla's eyes and not her stick. She nodded in approval before making her first advance.

He managed to deflect her first few moves before she broke past his defenses, and before Rodney knew what was happening she'd hit him on the shoulder, the stomach, and the back of his knees. Somehow, he ended up flat on his back, too winded to complain about the bruises he was sure to have tomorrow.

Rodney almost yelped in surprise when Teyla straddled his thighs. "That was much better," she complimented as she reached for the ties of his padding. "You were able to anticipate and block my attacks."

He couldn't even blink. "Um, Teyla? What are you doing?"

"The protective gear is too restrictive. It impairs your movements." She untied the attachments and removed the pad. "I want you to try again without it."

"But you'll hurt me!"

She smiled at him before rising fluidly to her feet, and Rodney choked back a gasp because there was no way that she had rubbed against him on purpose, no matter that Teyla never did anything unless it was deliberate. She reached for his hand, and he let her pull him up. "You will be fine, Rodney."

"Promise?"

She gave him an enigmatic smile before raising her arms. "Watch my eyes," she reminded before attacking.

Rodney flinched at the suddenness of her movements but managed to get his arm up in time to deflect her first hit. He forced his stare away from her stick to focus on her eyes, letting them betray her next move.

To his surprise, he managed to keep her at bay for several hits. He was just starting to think he could do this when he caught a flash of something in her gaze, throwing him off just enough that she snuck under his arm to tap the back of his knees. It was just hard enough to leave him kneeling on the mat.

"You were doing well." Teyla knelt in front of him. "What happened?"

Rodney swallowed hard. "I, um, I was distracted."

"By what?"

Whatever he was going to say – and he honestly had no idea what was about to come out of his mouth – was lost in a squeak when she reached for the ties of his gi. "What are you doing?" he squawked, grasping her hands to keep them still.

"You are wearing too many layers. Your robe is impeding your movements as much as the protective gear did. It should be removed." He remained frozen, his hands on hers, and Teyla lifted her head to look at him. "Watch my eyes, Rodney," she prompted, and had he ever heard quite that tone of voice from her before?

Slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet hers, reading her intent the way she'd taught him. When she kissed him, he almost wasn't surprised.

Almost.

_\--end--_


End file.
